


Big Fluffy Snowflakes

by chesomnia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: Pure soft winter cuddles.





	Big Fluffy Snowflakes

It was such a gorgeous day out. The snow was falling and, sure, the roads were dangerous and the power was out and the wind was howling, but it was pretty. The snowflakes were big and fluffy, and looked like little pillows. The snow that had fallen to rest on the ground looked soft and inviting. I could see little paw prints in the snow, although they were quickly being filled in and covered with little fluffs of white. The clouds covering the sky dimmed the sunlight, and as the tiny bit of sunlight that squeezed past the clouds shone through the snow, it gave the air a blue-ish-grey look. It was simply beautiful to me. 

“Hyunjin, isn’t it pretty out?” I asked, turning from the window to look for the girl that was just as beautiful as the falling snow. She was nowhere to be seen. Huh. I walked away from the window to look for her. Sure, she wasn’t a huge fan of winter, but she could appreciate the beauty of a snowstorm from the warm, cozy indoors, right? “Hyun?” I called out for her, walking past Jiwoo and Sooyoung who were sat on the couch together, nursing steaming cups of tea. It smelled good. Hopefully, they made extra. “Hyunjin?” I called her name again, stepping into the hallway that contained our bedrooms. I heard a soft grumble in response, but recognized the tired-sounding voice as Hyunjin’s. I entered the bedroom Hyunjin and I shared, and saw her bundled up under the blankets. I couldn’t hold back a smile. She looked so cute all bundled up in those blankets. She was soft and fluffy, and the blankets were soft, and the pillows on her bed looked all squishy and cozy, too. “Hyunjin, good morning.” I whispered as sweetly as I could, and gently pulled the blankets from over her head. Her hair was all messy and tangled and frizzy but it was just so adorable to me. I couldn’t help myself; I pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. She rolled over onto her back to face me, smiling lazily. 

“Heejin-ie.” She hummed in her hoarse morning voice. “G’morning.” Her eyes were still shut, the poor thing was probably tired. Maybe I shouldn’t have woken her? “C’mere, cutie. I’m tired.” She held up the blankets with one arm, and gestured for me to snuggle up next to her with the other. I could see her pajamas: a woolly long-sleeved shirt and fuzzy baggy pants. She looked so warm and soft and...I didn’t hesitate to climb into bed with her. I nuzzled my face under her neck, and took a moment to breathe in the scent that was so distinctly Hyunjin. The scent that made me feel like I was home. I felt her throat rumble as she chuckled, pulling the blankets over us and wrapping her arms around my waist. I tangled our legs together and held her close to me, unable to stop my smile. Not that I’d ever want or need to, anyway. Hyunjin knew how much of a mess I was when it came to her. 

“You should wake up soon.” I mumbled against her warm, soft skin. “It’s really pretty out.” 

“Hmm?” She hummed in that sleepy morning voice of hers.

“It’s snowing, and it’s all blue and white and you can see some paw prints in the snow from the living room window.” I sighed happily, and nuzzled my nose against her neck. She laughed, and squeezed my upper arm gently. “I know it’s really childish of me, but I wanna go play in the snow.” 

“It is childish.” She began to run her fingers through my hair, painlessly and easily undoing any tangles. “But you should do it. You’d be so cute playing in the snow like a little kid.” 

“I am older than you, you know that?” I scoffed playfully. Hyunjin just laughed again and continued to calmly comb through my hair. I let myself drift off to sleep, surrounded by Hyunjin. I felt a pair of lips press to the top of my head before her fingers moved from my hair to cradle my back and hold me close. 

 

I awoke to Hyunjin gently shaking me. “Heejin-ah...wake up, cutie.” She whispered softly. I tightened my grip on her, balling up her shirt in my hands, and groaned. I didn’t want to wake up and do things. I just wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend in bed all day. I felt Hyunjin’s chuckle rumble in her throat; I nuzzled my face against the soft skin. “Heejin…” She whined cutely, making me peer up at her from where I was situated in her arms. A gentle, loving smile had taken over her features, and it made my heart melt. “Babe, I gotta pee.” She whined cutely. I laughed at how desperate she sounded; it was just so adorable. I let go of her and she scurried over me to get to the bathroom. I buried my face in the warm pillow, enjoying the smell of Hyunjin’s shampoo while she was gone. A minute or two passed, and Hyunjin crawled back into bed with me wordlessly, taking me into her strong arms again. “What did you need earlier, anyway?” She hummed, rubbing gentle circles on my back. 

“I just wanted to show you the weather outside.” I pouted, remembering how easily I was sidetracked by Hyunjin’s cute charms. “It was really pretty, but I don’t know if it’s still going to be as pretty as it was earlier.” 

“I think it’s really pretty in here. Especially right here.” She cooed, tapping my back for emphasis. 

“You’re such a dork.” I giggled, burying my face in her shirt. “I still wanna show you what it looks like.” 

“I like the view in here much better.” She hummed, tightening her grip on me, then rolling onto her back, taking me with her. I squealed in surprise. 

“Hyunjin!” I whined and tried to push myself away from her, but she held me tightly. She rolled us over again, making me squeal again, so that she hovered above me. 

“Cute.” She grinned, ruffling my already-messy hair. She pressed a few soft kisses to my cheek before letting her lips rest on my skin. I closed my eyes and relaxed, feeling her calm breaths against my skin. 

“You know how much you mean to me, right?” I whispered gently. 

“I know, babe.” I felt her grin against my skin, and soon a few more kisses were peppered over my cheek. “You’re such a softie.” I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips. She responded happily, placing kiss after kiss after kiss on my lips. I couldn’t help the smile and giggle that escaped me; I was just so happy to be in her arms and to be receiving so much love from her. “Cute, cute, cute.” She hummed. 

“But you’re the cutest.” I cooed, propping myself up on my elbows to kiss her cheek. She attacked my face with kisses and little bites in response. 

“Shut up, cutie.” She grumbled, pulling away when she was satisfied with the ungodly amount of kisses she gave me. “You said you wanted to show me what it looked like outside, anyways.” 

“Yes! It was so pretty out earlier, I hope it stayed that way.” I grinned, following her as she got off of me and out of bed. I took her hand in mine as we walked to the living room. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were still cuddled up on the couch, but the tea was all gone, it seemed. Yeojin was awake now, too, wearing adorable frog pajamas and drinking hot chocolate. Haseul was making breakfast in the kitchen; the soft clattering of dishes made me feel like I was at home, with my mom cooking breakfast. I pulled Hyunjin to the window and looked outside; tree branches shook and snowflakes flew in the wind. The roads and sidewalks and grass...everything was covered in white. Small flurries of snow danced furiously along the ground. 

“Hm.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Hm?!” I whined. “I mean...well...it was calmer earlier. But it’s still pretty!” 

“I’ve seen prettier.” She patted my shoulder and left for the kitchen. I scurried after her. 

“Could you be just a little excited about the snow? Christmas is coming up and we might have a snowy Christmas!” I whined again.

“It’s hard to be excited about pretty weather when your girlfriend is the most gorgeous creature in the universe, but sure, I’ll try.” 

“No, no. Nevermind. No need to get excited over the weather.” I grinned, and engulfed my beautiful girlfriend in a tight hug.


End file.
